TwoFaced Being
by darkmist101
Summary: Hitomi moves to a small town surrounded by myths and legends where it all starts with a white feather.
1. The new town

A/N: This is my second fan fic that I'm starting. The first can be found in the full metal panic section. I accept both praise and flames. I hope this will be a great story for all you readers! Hitomi and Van are OOC but in a good way I hope. All the places mentioned are fictional.

I don't own Escaflowne. Too bad…

Chapter 1

Rain poured down the sides of the car as Hitomi and her family drive further into the lush green mountains of Dask to their new home on the other side. The town was called Lico and it was surrounded by wooded forests and a whole book full of legends.

Hitomi thumbs through her new book called "Legends of Lico" (pretty original huh) with wide eyes as she reads one legend in particular that caught her interest.

**Two-faced beings**

Before the name Lico was born, the town was named Tombstone (not referring to the movie tombstone) and people say that beings with split personalities thrived on the blood of anyone who visited the town. Not much is known about the other side of this blood thirsty race. 

The information was short but it caught Hitomis interest immediately. She loved dabbling in myths and she was currently trying to start a book and was hoping this move would inspire her.

Her mother and father were moving because of their jobs. Both work in the same clothing company named Kanzakis Finery that hit it big in the southern part of this country called Pasi and they built a small shop up north and it's hit it big. Bigger then they thought. So they decided to move up to the northern store and run it by themselves.

I was very excited to get to move. I didn't have very many friends in my old town called Shasta and I was hoping to make new friends up north. The drive was 8 hours long and after driving all day they were finally almost there.

Hitomi gazes out the window and through the rain at the tall trees that lined the road. She couldn't wait to go exploring in the woods!

An hour later they reached the town and Hitomi sat up straight in her seat to look at everything as they drove by. There weren't very many people who lived in Lico but since the rain had stopped people were walking the streets or striking up bargains at the local markets.

They passed the high school that Hitomi would be attending and she scanned the kids that would be her future classmates. They all seemed really nice. At least from far away anyways.

After unpacking all their bags and after Hitomi fixed up her room she grabbed her flashlight and told her parents she was going exploring in the woods that surrounded their small white home. The trees seemed to block each house from their neighbors so they were all sort of isolated in a sense.

Stepping out into the fresh mountain air, Hitomi notices that the sun was already setting behind the mountain. She wouldn't be too long anyways. Walking around back she clicks her flashlight on and heads into the woods keeping note on which way she traveled so she didn't get lost.

It was dark sense the trees were so thick the sun couldn't penetrate the canopy above. Being careful on where she stepped, Hitomi stared in awe at all the forest life going on around her. Squirrels and birds chatted up a storm as she passed. Getting lost in the life around her, she doesn't realize how far she's gone until she steps out into a clearing as sees the back of another house.

"What the heck? How far have I gone?" She says aloud to no one in particular. She starts to head back to her house when something catches her eye over by an old shed. Curiosity gets the better of her as she walks slowly over to the shabby shed.

She kneels and picks up something white and long. "What is a feather doing all the way out here? And by the looks of it, it's from a very large bird!" She examines the long, snow white feather and slowly runs it over her cheek feeling of smooth is was. I'll keep this as a good luck charm. She thinks excitedly as finding such a cool thing on her first day.

Pulling her hair in a pony tail with a rubber band that she keeps around her wrist she cleans the feather and sticks it in the rubber band that bound her hair so it sticks out a little.

After securing her prize, Hitomi heads back the way she came towards her home and to a good nights sleep.

The morning sun shines into Hitomis new room as her mom comes in to shake her awake. "Wake up sweetie or you'll be late to your first day of school." Her mom says in a light voice. Hitomi mutters and cracks her eyes open, blinking at the light from her window.

"Breakfast will be reading in 5 minutes so be down on time." Her mom calls over her shoulder as she leaves the room. Hitomi rolls over and sits up fully awake. She had had a wonderful dream last night but she couldn't remember anything except feathers like the one she had found yesterday. White, snowy feathers falling around her in a clearing.

'Oh well. I don't really pay attention to dreams anyways.' She thinks as she discards her pajamas and dresses in tight blue jeans and a blood red shirt saying 'Free blood on me'. It was one of her favorite shirts that she had bought in a gothic story the other week. It went with her interest in vampire myths and she had dozens of shirts for werewolves, angels, orges, unicorns etc. The list went on forever.

Heading down the small hall to the kitchen, Hitomi sees that her parents are already eating. She sits and her mom passes her a stack of pancakes.

"Hitomi don't you think you'll be a bit cold in that shirt?" Her fathers says as he eyes her shirt and then looks out the window just to see the sun shining through. Her father didn't approve of tight clothing but her mom just shushes him and smiles at her unique daughter.

"Hitomi won't be cold. She can adapt fast to climate changes." Hitomi nods and smiles back at her mom for the encouragement.

"Yes I know honey." Her father says defeated as he turns back to the paper. The grandfather clock chimes once signaling in the middle hour. It was 7:30 and I had to be at school at 8 but it was 2 miles away and I had to walk since my parents had to run the shop. I didn't mind though. I liked walking and getting to look at everything slowly.

I stuff the rest of the pancakes in my mouth and rush into the bathroom to brush my teeth. 'Almost ready. Just one more thing.' I think as I sail into my room and gently pick the feather up and place it in my rubber band again. 'There all set for school.'

Hitomi hugs her mom and dad and slings her backpack over her shoulders as they wish her good luck and to call if she stays after school. "Bye!" She calls as she walks down the gravel driveway and out onto the asphalt road. The air was crisp and was indeed a bit cold despite the sun shining but she'd get used to it. Soon she couldn't see anything but trees around her as she walks along the silent road. The school was on this same road. Actually the whole town was on the same road. It was just a main road that ran from one side of the valley to the other side.

The walk was quiet and relaxing and she spotted the school in no time at all. Teens were all laughing and talking to friends they hadn't seen over the summer and cars whizzed by as the seniors showed off in their new cars. Hitomi smiled in a friendly way as she approached the front doors.

"Hey are you Hitomi?" A female's voice calls from behind her. Hitomi turns and sees a tall girl with red hair and brown eyes. She was with a group of kids and they all smiled and called her over. 'Maybe it won't be hard to make friends after all.' Thought Hitomi as the group surrounds her.

"How did you know my name?" She asks a bit overwhelmed.

"Well seeing how this isn't a big town we know if someone's new and we know who they are pretty fast." The red-haired girl who's name is Yukari says smiling.

She then stands next to me and introduces them one at a time. "This is Millerna, Allen, Gaddes, Merle, and Amano." She puts a protective arm around Amano and says, "But Amanos mine so don't even think about it." She laughs and everyone pushes her for being so protective. 'They seemed really nice.'

"So what are your classes?" Yukari asks before finding out the Hitomi hadn't gotten her schedule yet. "Well let's all get it with you and hope you have classes with us!" The blonde named Millerna says as she steers Hitomi in the direction of the doors with everyone following.

Hitomi gets her schedule and reads it aloud, " 1st period Math, 2nd period Literature, 3rd period Advanced Art, 4th period Japanese, Lunch, 5th period World History and 6th period is Gym." She finishes and Yukari squeals. "Yay you have Math, Literature and Gym with me and Millerna and Japanese and World History with Allen and Gaddes. You don't have any classes with Merle and Amano though. That sucks." Yukari says as the bell rings for the first period.

"Come on I'll show you to Math and Literature and then tell you were art and Japanese are." Yukari and Millerna take both of Hitomis hands as they laugh their way down the hall to Math class with Mr. Tubby. The Math and Japanese classes went by easily as Hitomi talked with her two new girlfriends. Then they showed her the art building that was outside the school before telling her to meet them in the commons area at lunch.

Hitomi waves them goodbye and enters the class to talk to her new teacher Ms. Memmot. The teacher smiles and points at a seat on the far side away from the teachers' desk and the second row from the back. Hitomi sits and pulls out her favorite art pencil. She loved to draw, especially when it came to her mystical creatures. She'd had a lot of comments on her shirt and she felt like she already fit in with everyone.

The second bell rings signaling the start of the class but as the teacher walks to the front of the class to begin, the door opens admitting a late arrival. Several small gasps as heard as the students suddenly advert their eyes to any place away from the new student.

Hitomi stares openly at the guy who strides in where loose blue jeans and the coolest leather jacket Hitomi has ever seen. The guy in question scowls at Ms. Memmot and Hitomi notices how nervous the teacher got. 'Why is everyone acting so scared of this guy?' Hitomi thinks as she analyzes the guy at the front of the room. He had messy black hair and blood red eyes that blazed with fire.

The teacher regains her composure and says, "Welcome to Advanced art Van, please take the seat in the back behind the girl with the brown hair." The teacher points to the seat behind Hitomi and suddenly that fiery gaze meets hers before they flicker ever so slightly to something behind her and then back to her. Something crosses his eyes but is gone so fast Hitomi didn't register it.

He walks to the assigned seat and plops down with a scowl and his face. The people closest to him shake and look down at their desks. Hitomi could feel his gaze on her and she finally gets up the courage to turn around and face him while the teacher is passing out art supplies.

Red eyes stare into her with an icy cold glare that makes her shudder inwardly. "My names Hitomi, what's yours?" She asks even though the teacher just said it. She wanted to be friendly with everyone in her new school.

"Up yours bitch." He growls before turning his attention to the teacher who had made it to their side of the room and handed Van a box of charcoal pencils before moving on to Hitomi.

His response was not what she expected and heat rose to her face at being insulted by such a crude person. "I haven't done anything to merit that kind of insult." She says in a low voice so the other students didn't hear her.

He glances at her again but his gaze wasn't on her face. He was looking at something else. 'What could he be looking at?' She turns forward to try and find what would catch his interest but saw nothing.

'He's just a jerk anyways. Why waste my time trying to get to know him.' Hitomi thinks darkly as she decides to just ignore him for the rest of the period.

After art, Hitomi walks outside and heads towards her Japanese class. She still feels that cold gaze on her and she knows he's watching her but she doesn't acknowledge his presence and just walks into the building. Japanese goes by well with Allen and Gaddes both yakking their heads off about the town and how it was cool that she moved here from the south.

All the while her mind drifted back to Van. 'What an arrogant person. Saying something mean like that to her when she was just being friendly.' She scowls inwardly and pushes all thought of that jerk out of her head. The bell rings and she follows Allen and Gaddes to the commons area where Yukari, Millerna, Amano and Merle were waiting for them at a table. They all go to the lunch ladies and order some food while Hitomi sits and takes out a plastic container that contained the chicken she had cooked last night after she got home. She loved to cook and bake and found herself doing it a lot while her parents were off working.

The gang comes back and stares in awe at Hitomis meal compared to the lunch chicken they got. There was no comparing the two. They talked excitedly about what to do after school. She smiles and listens until a familiar stare attracts her attention. Van was sitting in a corner with another guy with white hair. His eyes bore into hers even from far away and she couldn't tear them away.

Yukari notices the Hitomi is distracted and follows her gaze to Van. She gasps and shakes Hitomi away from the stare. Hitomi had felt Vans eyes stray to her shirt and read what it said before getting yanked away. "What the hell are you doing staring and Van Fanel like that? No one makes eye contact with him or his brother Folken." Yukari whispers fiercely as the rest of the gang stare wide-eyed at Hitomi.

"Why what's wrong with him?" Hitomi whispers back a little afraid.

"They say that he and his brother were sent here from another continent because they killed their parents and anyone else who came near them." Hitomi gasps and shivers uncontrollably. 'Oh my god and I was actually talking to him.' Hitomis mind freezes before another voice enters. 'Calm down Hitomi. You shouldn't believe everything that is said. You know better then anyone how rumors are more then often false.' She reasons with herself.

The end of lunch bell rings and the gang splits up. Hitomi sits in the middle of World History class alone because Allen and Gaddes had their seats in different spots. She brought out a small sketch book and started drawing a sketch. She wasn't sure what it was until she was done and the image shocked her. She'd drawn Van but he didn't look the same. His eyes were soft and a smile graced his lips as his gaze was drawn to something to his left.

Hitomi shook her head at something so foolish. What if that story is true? That would explain why he looked so mean and why everyone was afraid of him. No, that couldn't be true. People tend to believe anything they hear so maybe that rumor made him become mean to everyone.

A sigh escapes Hitomis lips as the bell rings through her thoughts. Last period of the day. The school day sure does go by fast. Hitomi heads towards the girls locker room to see Yukari and Millerna waiting for her. They smile and wave as she approaches.

"Hey did you bring your gym clothes?" Hitomi nods and takes the small red and white shirt out with the matching shorts that were assigned to all students.

"Awesome lets get dressed and get out there. I heard we are playing soccer today since its so nice out." Millerna says with excitement as they head into the locker room and begin to change their clothes. Hitomi grins. She loved soccer!

She quickly changes and walks out to the huge gym were the guys were already passing a soccer ball back and forth showing off the girls. Hitomi had never been in a coed gym class and the guys staring at her made her nervous. 'Great just what I need. I'll probably screw up and make an idiot out of myself.' Hitomi thinks with dread until Yukari and Millerna walk up and correctly interpret her look.

"Don't worry Hitomi. Those guys are the worst at sports. They are just all talk and show." Hitomi smiles at that and gets a challenging look in her eyes making Yukari and Millerna laugh.

Hitomis look was short lived when they catch a lone figure off to one side of the bleachers. Van. He was watching the guys with a scowl on his face. Hitomi looks at his outfit and it matched hers except he wore pants instead of a shirt and a red jacket. He probably doesn't know how to play any sports either. She thinks with a smirk, her shy attitude getting replaced with a competitive air about her.

The coach comes out then and blows his whistle. He places everyone in roll call by their last names and Hitomi finds her self a row away from Van so they were only a few feet a part. He had that cold stare again as his eyes flicker to her and then back to the front. Hitomi gulps and reaches to the back of her head where she runs a finger over the feather for good luck.

Then something hit her. 'Wait a minute. In art class he was staring at something above her and just now he was doing the same thing. Was he looking at the feather? Maybe he knows where it comes from.' Hitomi looks at Van in a calculating way as she tries to figure out this new information.

"Kanzaki! Pay attention! We are making teams now. You are with the green team over there." Hitomi jumps at the sound of her name and walks red-faced over to the green team that Millerna was in. The coach split up the class into 4 teams that would face each other on different fields outside. The green team was going against the red team that had Van in it. Yukari was on the other field.

Hitomi stood in front of the ball and was slightly surprised when Van was picked for the opposite team. Now she faced him and this time met his piercing gaze with a challenging look of her own that made him lick his lips. Why did he do that? She wondered before returning her attention to the coach.

He blew the whistle and Hitomi lunged for the ball but somehow Van was faster as he expertly guides the ball with his feet and races down the field. 'Damn he's fast!' Hitomi thinks as she races after him oblivious to the other students. 'How can he be that fast? No matter I didn't have the best sprint time in Shasta for nothing.' Hitomi thinks as she gains on Van slips her foot under him to hit the ball out of his way without tripping him.

He spins around and stares at me with the most amazed look I've ever seen. The entire class gasps and steps away from Van and I as the game comes to a halt. I wasn't sure what I did wrong. Weren't you supposed to try and take the ball away from the opposing team? I didn't trip him and foul up so what was wrong.

Van regains his cold stare after a second and walks up to me with a menacing look on his face. I've never been this close to him and up close I notice that there were faded scars on his cheeks like he'd been scratched and his eyes looked red from lack of sleep. He stops an inch from me and looks down at me before his eyes do the flicker thing again but this time I know what he's looking at. When his eyes return to mine they seem almost confused before he turns and stalks off to the soccer ball that lay abandoned on the grass.

'What just happened?' I ask myself and I still asked myself as I'm getting dressed back into my normal clothes. The coach decided we could go home early. I say goodbye to my new friends saying that I had to get home right after school and that I'd just see them tomorrow. I didn't really have to be home right after school but I needed time to think and I wanted to go back to that house that I'd found the feather at.

I had wanted to confront Van after school about the feather but he was no where to be seen and so I decided to wait until tomorrow.

Dropping my bag off at my house I grab some chocolate and head out into the woods munching quietly on the yummy chocolate bar in my hand. Hearing voices I stop and quietly continue to the edge of the woods where I cover my mouth to cover my gasp.

Van and Folken were standing together in the clearing behind the house. 'That must be their house.' Hitomi thinks as she strains her ears to listen.

When she couldn't hear anything she peaks around the bush and screams.

A/N: Well that's the first chapter. I like leaving cliffys. Well please review on what you think! I'll update after 2 good reviews. Thanks guys for reading!


	2. The encounter

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the two wonderful people who reviewed! Thanks Missing White Wings 15 and Kida Satsuki. As for the questions on Vans behavior, I had him lick is lips cause he was anticipating going against Hitomi. I guess it is sorta confusing. I'll try to explain peoples actions better Sorry! As for the feather being related to Van. That will come about in chapter 3! Which i'm half way done with writing! Just read this chapter and your vampire question shall be answered. Thanks again for reading! I love you guys!

Chapter 2 **The encounter**

Hitomi screams before a gloved hand covers her mouth and she is dragged out of the bush and into the clearing.

Van is holding her from behind and she could feel the heat radiating off his body. Hitomi whimpers and he holds her tighter. Not in a loving way but in a threatening way that said not to make a noise or I'll crush you. Folken stood in front of her with a weird look in his eyes.

"What are you doing snooping around our house?" Van whispers in a dangerous voice in her ear. 'Think Hitomi. Don't say something that will make him angry.'

"I didn't know anyone lived here. I came here yesterday and…" She stops. She didn't want to mention the feather that was secured in her hair.

"And what! We don't have all day girl spit it out!" Van yells and his hand covers her neck threatening to suffocate her. Hitomi stiffens but then something floats into her mind. It was her sketch of Van. How she had made him look so thoughtful and relaxed.

"I found a feather by the shed and tied it in my hair." She wasn't going to say it was her good luck charm. She wasn't even sure why she thought it brought luck. "I came back to see if I could find another one. I didn't know you lived here." Hitomi says calmly. The grip on her neck and around her stomach loosens slightly and she knew he was looking at the feather.

"Let her go Van. We still have business to do." Folken says after a pause. Vans body shakes slightly like he was coming back to reality and he fully lets her go before stepping away from her and walking towards Folken.

Hitomi was ready to sprint back home but before she made it to the trees Vans voice stops her. "Why do you wear a shirt that says that?" He asks looking at her with an unreadable face. She looks down at her shirt "Free blood on me" it said.

"I like vampires. I like all mystical creatures." Hitomi says in a quiet voice. Van stares at her with a blank look before he shakes his head.

"Have you ever met a vampire?" He asks with a voice full of malice. Hitomi shakes her head thinking Van had gone off his rocker. She knew they weren't real. She just liked them.

"Then how do you know if you like them or not." He states still staring at her. He was really started to weird her out with these questions.

"Because they aren't real. I couldn't meet one even if I wanted to." Hitomi states with a small laugh at the weird conversation she was having the guy everyone was afraid of.

"Do you want to?" Hitomi looks up sharply and narrows her eyes. Ok now he was just messing with her. "I guess I would want to see one if I knew they were real." I say slowly trying to understand all this. Van looks back at his brother Folken who seemed amused by their conversation.

"Keep wearing that shirt and you might just want to take back that response." Van says with a growl before adding in a much harsher voice, "Now get the hell off our property and don't even think about wondering back here because I'll know it when you do."

Hitomi gets taken back by what he said but heeded his warning and sprinted back into the forest in the direction of her home. He must have taken a few more crazy pills this morning then normal she thought as she stops to catch her breath and recap on what happened. How had he known she was there hiding. She swore she hadn't made a sound. She didn't even hear him walk over to her, and what about what he said about her shirt? Keep wearing it and I might want to change my response? What the hell did that mean?

She shakes her head and continues to walk back to her house.

The next day, Van wasn't at school and neither was he the rest of the week. Hitomi wondered where he was and also what Folken had said about business they had to do. She had added on to the Van picture and had added a long feather to the side of the page so it looked like he was looking at the feather. Hitomi spent a lot of time shading the picture in art class with her charcoal and won the approval of Ms. Memmot for such an emotional picture. She wanted to hang it in the display case that was at the front of the school but Hitomi refused. She didn't want other people seeing this vulnerable side to Van.

For some reason she wanted the expression all to herself. After that picture was complete, she framed it and hung it on her wall in her bedroom. Her parents commented on how handsome the boy looked making Hitomi frown in thought. Why had she drawn a picture of Van? She didn't like him or anything. If anything she despised him just like he despised her.

By Saturday Hitomi was feeling down cast. Something just wasn't right. She'd started many intro paragraphs to her book but had shredded them all. They just weren't right. Nothing was right. Sitting out front on a swinging chair, Hitomi had brought out her sketch pad again but this time it was bigger. Her pencil whirled over the page as she sketched yet another picture of Van but before she could finish a large crash startled her that came from the woods separated Hitomis house from Vans.

Hitomi puts down her half finished drawing and hurriedly pulls on some boots and grabs her flash light. Yelling to her parents that she was going exploring she bolts out of the house and goes crashing through the woods. Her heart was pounding as she wondered what she was doing.

Something in her mind told her to slow down and she creeps through the underbrush towards Vans house forgetting his warning from a week before. An animals cry is heard and the grunt of a man follows before silence.

Hitomi gulps and pleads with her heart to stop beating so loud as she gets on her hands and knees and painstakingly crawls towards where the noises were. Peeking through a bush she feels her heart freeze at what she sees.

Van is hunched over a large doe (a female deer) and seemed to be biting its neck. But that couldn't be right. Hitomi shakes and accidentally places her hand on a twig and it snaps. The noise was deafening to her ears. Van stiffens and lifts his head right in her direction. Blood dripped from the corners of his mouth and his eyes were dark red with hunger. He drops the deer's head and slowly walks to where Hitomi was hunched. She shook with fear and she seemed glued to the forest ground.

"Come out girl. I know your there." Van says in a gruff voice that sounded weird. Hitomi shudders and slowly stands but adverts her gaze away from him. "Look at me girl. Isn't that why you came to find me? You wanted to see me so look at me!" He says but Hitomi shakes like a leaf and still doesn't look at him.

A rustle is heard as he walks up to her and a large hand takes her chin and yanks her head up to meet his face. Her eyes stare into the deep red before slowly taking in his entire face. He opens his mouth to speak and she gasps as she sees his long canine teeth that seemed longer then normal. He closes his mouth quickly but she'd seen them.

"Well? Say something girl. Don't just stand there gawking at me." Van says in a soft voice that surprised Hitomi shaking herself back into reality.

"What are you Van?" Even though she already knew the answer. His eyes grow sad for just an instant before returning to their cold stare. Hitomi saw it and wondered just what had happened to him.

"Can't you tell by now? Or do you like mystical creatures but you don't know what they look like." He sneers back to his rude self. Hitomi noticed that his hand is still on her chin and she moves away from it and him. She was so confused. Yet…she wasn't scared of him. Instead something new and foreign was growing inside her. Something she'd never felt before.

Van growls and turns his back on her going back to the deer that was now cold. "Dammit now you ruined my dinner. Blood is only good hot and fresh." He turns and snarls at her. She suddenly had an idea for an intro paragraph for her story that she'd have to store for later. Wait, how could she think about her story when she was in serious danger. "I'm sorry." I say while fidgeting with something to say. He eyes me and then his eyes travel to my shirt reading it. It was the Free blood on me shirt. Why was I wearing it again? I suddenly remember what he'd said last Monday about wearing the shirt again.

He smirks which shows off one of his fangs. It was kind of attractive. 'Don't think that! He's a VAMPIRE for gods sake and your thinking how his fangs are attractive?!' Hitomi yells at herself in her head until she feels a warmth in front of her.

Van had moved to stand in front of her again. "So do you regret your decision on wanting to meet a Vampire?" His eyes showed at hint of something foreign to Hitomi before coldness surrounded the deep red orbs again.

"No." Hitomi answers firmly which receives a clearly astonished look from Van as he steps back a few feet before regaining his composure. "What if I did this." He says quietly, almost to himself as he moves with the speed of lightning to behind Hitomi with one arm crushing her ribcage and the other on her neck making her head move to expose the tender flesh of her neck.

He could feel the warm blood flow through her veins and he could sense her fear returning. He licks his lips and then licks her neck slowly. Hitomis body heats up with the unexpected contact and something new enters her mind. That kind of feels nice. Hitomi growls and struggles against the hard hold Van had on her. He lets her go so she falls forward hitting the ground hard.

A scrap appears on her cheek and blood flows out making her wince. A chocking noise is heard and something falls to the ground in front of her. It was Van and he looked wild. Paragraphs from all the Vampire books Hitomi read flash through her mind. Vampires were like sharks. They could smell blood from far away and it drove them crazy. Hitomi knew Van didn't mean her real harm. She wasn't sure why she thought this but that didn't matter now because Van was groaning and his deep red eyes seemed to turn even deeper and the smell of her blood made him hungry.

"Van…?" Hitomi calls softly as she sits up and stares at Van who was on his hands and knees seemingly chocking. At the sound of his name he looks up suddenly and she gasps as she sees the pain and anguish at having to restrain himself.

"Leave…now…GO!" He shouts making her stand up and back away. "Go now!" She gulps not wanting to leave him but knowing it was for the best. She turns and runs back to her house not stopping until she was in her room, on briefly pausing to snatch up her note book and pencil.

Breathing heavily she falls onto her bed and falls asleep at the excursion of the afternoon.

In the morning, Hitomi wakes around noon to find the house empty and the weather outside rainy. A note on the fridge said that her parents had gone to one of the neighbors houses and they'd be back tonight. Thought come crashing back into her mind about yesterday and the full weight of the situation hit her like a bulldozer.

"How can I act so calm about all this?" She says aloud to the empty room. Her eyes go to her Van picture. How can he look so thoughtful in the picture but really be a blood thirsty Vampire. It didn't make since. Remembering the sketch she had started yesterday, she pulls out her sketch pad and flips it to the unfinished sketch. It was a rough outline of Vans face and he was smirking with a challenging look in his eyes.

Hitomi frowns at the picture before an image of Van smirking yesterday comes to mind. That's what's missing from this image. She sketches in one long fang and feels her heart beat faster. It suited him to have that fang. It made him look better. She smiled and continued to sketch for the rest of the day till around 6 when a knock sounded at the door.

Thinking it was just her parents she yells down that the door was open and to just come in. Footsteps are heard and stop at the entrance to her room. Hitomi looks up and jumps in surprise. It was Van.

He looked at her was a haunting look on his face and there were bags under is now normal red eyes. No fangs protruded from his closed mouth but what really took Hitomis attention was the fresh scratches on his neck. He seemed to know what she was staring at and he turned his head to the side to hide them from view. When his eyes catch the drawing of him on her wall.

She notices it too and jumps up and stands in front of the picture looking nervous. What would he do? Would he think I was stalking him or something or was obsessed over him? To her surprise he doesn't say anything. Walking over to her bed he picks up the just finished picture of him smirking and he stares at it for what seemed like ages.

"Why?" He says in a low voice. Hitomi raises her eyebrow in questioning.

"Why do you draw me? Why do you keep appearing in the woods? Why weren't you scared of me?" He stops and places the sketch pad back on the bed before turning to face her.

Hitomi thinks for a second before answering. "I don't know why I draw you. I heard a crash in the woods and so I went to see what it was and…" She wasn't even sure why she wasn't scared of him. When she didn't answer he prompted again, "And?" He asks. She looks at him and noticed he really wanted her to answer. He really wanted to know why.

She decides to just be honest. "And I think your really interesting Van. I know deep down you won't hurt me and you being a vampire fascinates me beyond belief."  
It all spilled out of her mouth leaving her feeling vulnerable under his stare. Some how they had started some type of friendship. She wasn't sure how but him showing up meant that he did like her in some way. He seemed to think about her answer.

"Now can I ask you something?" Hitomi asks hesitantly. Van cocks an eyebrow at her before sitting on the floor and nods. She walks over and sits in front of him on the floor.

She was actually really excited and had so many questions that she didn't know where to start first. "How come your fangs are gone? Why does your eye color change? How can you move so fast?" The questions come pouring out of her mouth leaving Van looking surprised at her interest.

"You really are interested aren't you?" He says looking away from her at the picture in her sketch pad. Hitomi nods and smiles.

"My fangs only come out when I'm going to feed. My eye color turns darker when the hunger comes to me and I move fast just because all vampires are more fast. It's just a trait that's all." Van shrugs and leans back on his elbows.

"How often do you need to feed?" Hitomi asks excitedly. Van allows a smirk to touch his lips.

"I feed for one full week every month. That's why I wasn't at school. It started on Tuesday and ended yesterday."

"Why did you say that about my shirt." Van looks away for a second and then back at her. "Because I wanted to scare you away. How could you know if you like vampires if you've never met one? You shouldn't wear that shirt anymore or someone might take it seriously." He didn't name who that someone was but she knew he was referring to himself.

"You had your chance last night and you didn't do anything. I think I'm safe." Hitomi jokes and laughs at Vans scowl. The door opens and her mom and dads voice fills the room. "We're home Hitomi." Van stands abruptly and heads to the window pulling it open. "Hey where are you going?" Hitomi panics and grabs his jacket sleeve making him stop and turn towards her.

"Don't tell anyone about what you saw or else." He climbs through her window and disappears into the woods just as her parents walk in. "Hitomi close that window! You're letting all the heat out." They say together before walking back into the kitchen.

Hitomi looks outside and briefly considers going after him but thinks better of it. She shuts her window but doesn't lock it. Getting into her pajamas she says good night to her parents and falls to sleep.


	3. the angel

A/N: Chapter 3 is up and running. I tried to not confuse people but any questions please ask! thankx

Chapter 3 **The Angel**

Two weeks have passed since Vans secret became known to Hitomi. He still was rude to her at school but by the end of the second week she had come to figure out that he was just putting up a face to show he was still mean. He had made a habit of sneaking in her now always unlocked window at night when her parents were asleep and we would talk for hours about anything and everything. Mainly about vampires.

Hitomi was nervous that Friday afternoon while she waited for Van to come. She was going to ask him about the feather tonight and wasn't sure what he would say. She had really gotten to know him and even learned to read his many expressions that passed over his scarred face. His scars…yes that was another topic she was planning on bringing up. No new fresh scars could be seen since those she'd seen two weeks ago but he always wore a jacket and jeans which made her suspicious.

She had decided to wear another of her vampire shirts that read, "Bite me" across the front. She hadn't worn it at all but she wanted to see if Van paid attention to what she wore. She had drawn a dozen more pictures that all focused around Van and he had analyzed every one of them before praising it or pointing out a flaw. He seemed to really like them. Which brought up another thought to mind. She'd read that vampires couldn't see their reflections.

Her thoughts were cut off by the window opening slowly and Van climbing through. His back was to her and she could tell something was different. He shut the window and he turned towards me. It was a little dark so I couldn't see what was wrong until he steps into my lamps light and I bolt to me feet and race over to him. His face had a huge gash across his right cheek that was bleeding profusely. The blood trailed down his neck staining his shirt. That was the other thing she noticed. He didn't have a jacket on. His shirt was ripped and blood stains showed three more equally sever gashes. One across his belly, one on his chest and the other on his side.

"Hitomi…" He whispers . Pain evident in his voice and his eyes. He's never called me by my name before. He usually says girl or women. "Van! What happened?" I cry as he collapses onto my floor from lose of blood. Thankfully her parents were out tonight. Hitomi rushes into their bathroom and brings back their huge first aid kit. Hitomi remembered giving her mom a hard time about it thinking what could happen? Now she was grateful.

Hitomi turns the unconscious Van over onto his back and uses scissors to rip his shredded shirt off. Knowing it would sting like hell but having no other choice, Hitomi pours alcohol on a clothe and slowly rubs the chest wound. Van gasps and sits up fully awake and angry. "What the hell are you doing woman!" He shouts before the pain comes back making him wince and fall back with a groan. Hitomi, who was used to his yelling, just says in a soothing voice, "Calm down Van. I have to clean your wounds so they don't get infected." She wanted to know what happened but decided to wait until later to ask.

Van stares at her before staring up at the ceiling and trying to hide his winces of pain as Hitomi rubs each of the wounds gently before wrapping them up with gauze. He was asleep by the time she finished. After finally finishing with dressing his wounds she gets a good look at him while he sleeps. His chest and arms were muscled well but what caught her attention were all the small scars all over him. She reached out and touched one without thinking.

Vans body flinches and he wakes to grab her hand that had touched him and squeezed it painfully. She fights back a cry of pain as the pressure doesn't loosen. He had a hurt look in his eyes that she'd never seen before. "Van…you're hurting me." She says softly and he immediately lets her hand go. She rubbed her knuckles and stared at his face that was now unreadable.

"I wish you didn't have to see me like this Hitomi." He used her name again! He was struggling with something in his head. She knew he was figuring whether or not to tell her what had happened. "It's ok Van. You don't have to tell me anything." Hitomi says softly. He would tell her when he was ready. He seemed relieved and relaxed his body.

She sighed turned the lamp off and climbed into bed. Just as she was drifting to sleep she faintly heard the words, "thank you" being whispered from Van. Hitomi smiled and snuggled into her pillow.

In the morning Hitomi wakes to the window being opened. She hastily spins on her side to catch a glimpse of Van climbing through the window. "Van!" Hitomi cries and leaps out of bed. He was outside the window but stops. His face turned away from her. His fists were clenched and his body looked tense. "Where are you going? Are your wounds ok?" She asks concerned.

He turns the good side of his face towards her slightly and nods before a look of hatred enters his eye. She was shocked at such a look. "They will pay for this. I'll see you on Monday." He sprints towards the woods but then turns and heads up the road. Hitomi wondered what he meant and got worried that he'd irritate his wounds but she mustn't interfere.

On Monday in art Van came in late as usual and sat behind Hitomi. The gash was still on his face and Hitomi fought the urge to ask how he was. It was getting harder and harder to hide her interest in him from the rest of the school. She wished she could talk to him during school but she knew he would just call her some obscene name and be rude. Today was different though. A piece of paper gets slipped under her arm and she stares at it in surprise not daring to look back at Van in fear of giving him away. She slowly unfolds the note and reads:

_Hitomi, I need to talk to you about something. Meet me in the woods by my house right after school. _

Hitomi wonders what could be so important he couldn't wait until the night to talk to her but she responds saying:

_Ok Van._

Folding the note back up, she drops her arm nonchalantly to her side and moves it back casually. Van takes the note and his gloved hand brushes hers. She could hear him unfold the note and then crumple it up and throw it in the trash. The rest of the day seemed to drag by slowly until finally gym ended and Hitomi raced home in her shorts and tank top. She tossed her backpack on the front step and immediately headed into the woods.

Thinking that she'd get there before him, she was surprised to see him already standing there waiting. Then she remembered he had the speed trait. "You cheated." Hitomi said panting. He smirked but then frowned as a serious look entered his face. It was hard looking at the ugly gash that tore up his right cheek and she felt like crying.

"Hitomi…"He pauses before continuing with new strength. "I'm sorry I came to your house last night in that bad state. I was attacked you see…and…they caught me off guard. My thoughts had clouded my senses allowing my attackers to gang up on me." He growls at himself for being so foolish. "Who were they?" Hitomi asks. Van looks at her before adverting his gaze. "Some football jockeys from school. They've been attempting to get me back for…something that happened awhile ago." Van said slowly.

He's really changed in these two weeks we've been hanging out together. Hitomi thought to herself. He actually thinks before speaking and tells me stuff. "What happened?" Hitomi asks curiously. Van's face darkens as a long forgotten pain enters his eyes before he shakes his head and growls low in his throat. "Something that I did a long time ago that I regret doing. Just leave it at that." Hitomi knew when to let up and she didn't question him further.

He shifts on his two feet. She notices he's fiddling with something in his jacket pocket and she guessed he was debating with himself again. In the end his hands come out empty and his eyes meet hers. The stare wasn't as cold anymore and they didn't narrow as much as they used to. Did she do that? Has she changed him that much?

"Van, do you see yourself in the mirror?" Hitomi asks suddenly to break the silence. Van looked surprised by the sudden question but answered promptly. "No I don't. I guess that's why I like seeing your drawings so much. I get to see myself." He says. Another question pops into her mind randomly. "What kind of food do you like?" She had never seen him eat anything at school. A small red tinge colors his cheeks before he answers. "Well besides blood, the only thing I consume is raw meat." Hitomi considers this before replying, "Why don't you ever eat at school?" He again seems embarrassed and Hitomi finds herself enjoying it.

"My brother and I don't really have the money to buy the meat so we just wait for our week of blooding to feed." Hitomi smiles softly at being shared such an important thing. "Ok." Was all she said.

Two more months passed by and the talk at school, though nobody said it aloud was how much Van Fanel has changed. He didn't glare at anyone anymore and the cold presence that used to surround him was gone. People didn't know what had happened but the main guess was the new girl Hitomi. Hitomi and Van sat outside during lunch and Hitomi would bring a raw steak for Van. Though nobody saw this. They had their own secret place to eat. The roof.

The day after Van had confessed his lack of finances, Hitomi had taken Van to the roof of the school and took out a wrapped bloody steak from her lunch bag. Van actually smiled at her for the first time. Taking the steak gratefully and biting into the cold meat hungrily. When he ate, his fangs would grow making it easier for him to tear the meat. Hitomi would either watch amused or she'd have her sketch book out sketching a quick picture of him.

The weeks that he wasn't at school, Hitomi knew he was blooding and she would take the time to write in her growing story. She hadn't shown the story to anyone yet but it was growing larger every day.

Then on one day, it was snowing and it was the day before Christmas break. Hitomi and her family were driving down south tomorrow to visit family and Hitomi didn't want to go. She and Van sat up on the roof and even with the snow she felt warm as Van sat close to her unfazed by the cold weather. Heat constantly radiated off of him and she had nicknamed him her electric blanket. He was amused by that the day she told him this. She glances at the long scar on his face before looking at him fully.

He was licking the freezing blood of the steak and didn't notice Hitomi take out a large wrapped box from her backpack. "Van?" She asks softly and he looks up. She giggled and wiped the blood that dripped down his face. He smiled and his fangs stuck out making him look menacing yet sexy. He notices the present and a blush rises to his cheeks. She watches him carefully, making sure he knew what it was before handing it to him.

Van looks at the neatly wrapped bow and then at the wrapping paper that had reindeer on it. Christmas. He'd never paid much attention to the holiday but he knew about the presents. "Open it silly." Hitomi says with a laugh as he just continues to stare at it. He numbly undoes the bow and then tears off the paper in his excitement. A plain white box is left and he rips the lid off to something that made his heart clench. He gently pulls out the framed picture that had him and Hitomi in it. We were smiling and she had her head leaning against Vans shoulder and Van had his smirk on while his long fangs showed up. It was colored beautifully and he thought it was her best work ever.

"Read what it says at the bottom." Hitomi says quietly and Van looks down at the cursive that was beautifully handwritten. It said:

_To: Van_

_You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Don't ever leave me._

_Love, Hitomi_

Love? Did she really mean to put love on there? Van looks up startled at Hitomi and from her crimson face he new she meant it and was waiting for his reply. He gulps and looks down at it again. She loved him? Van heart feels warm and his shoulders relax with the thought. He looks up to respond but a noise startles them both out of their paradise.

The roof door opens and the group of jockeys files out looking like trouble. Van tucks the picture back into the box gently and stands in front of Hitomi shielding her. "So this is where the freak comes to hang out." The main jock sneers before catching sight of Hitomi. "Oh and look he even has a bitch with him too." The other guys laugh at that.

Vans body starts to shake as rage flows through his veins. Hitomi notices the change but the jocks are oblivious and keep up their ranting. "Is she your lap dog or something Van or are you her lap dog?" They howl with laughter as a low snarl emits from Vans throat. "Van don't do anything please." Hitomi whispers softly. The jocks hear her. "Oh what's the freak going to do? Grind us up and make a soup?" The laugh again and start circling Van. One comes up behind him and then they all lunge at once.

Van fights them with all his strength but even being a vampire didn't help when one is outnumbered greatly. They held him up on all sides and a scream from Hitomi snaps his attention to the edge of the roof where one of the jocks held a struggling Hitomi. She was scared but still trying to fight. "Let her go you asshole!" Van yells as he struggles against the jocks.

The jock holding Hitomi laughs and steps back slightly making a big mistake. A large ice patch had formed from the snow and the jock slips with Hitomi over the school roof. A piercing scream is heard that fueled Vans blood red hot. He yells as new strength bursts from him sending the jocks backwards. Van leaps to the side and sees Hitomis feather floating through the snowy air.

A warmth fills Van as he leaps over the edge and huge, snowy-white wings burst from his back ripping through his shirt and jacket. Hitomis screams stop as she feels strong arms wrap around her. A powerful sweep the giant wings send them both sailing high into the air away from the school. Hitomi huddles close to Vans chest as the wind threatens to knock them out of the air.

Hitomis house comes into view and Van sighs in relief as he descends and his feet gently land on the ground. She was shivering violently and he almost rips her bedroom window off in his haste to open it and get her inside. A burst of warm air is felt inside the house and with Hitomi safely through the window and yells that he'll be right back and lunges into the air. His angelic wings taking him back to the roof top to retrieve Hitomis backpack and his picture. The jocks were still in shock when he landed and scooped up the belonging before heading back to Hitomis house.

'What had happened?' Hitomi thinks as she sits up and looks at the open window. How did she get her? She remembered Van and large wings and then flying. No that couldn't be true. She automatically searches for her lucky feather and tears spring in her eyes as she notices it's gone. She starts to sob as she realizes her feather and Van were gone when a whoosh of cold air hits her and several large white feathers fly through her window before Van climbs through shirtless. He sets down the back pack and white box before closing the window and turning to her.

"Van…what happened?" Hitomi whispers unable to believe what she'd seen. Van blushes crimson before walking over and sitting next to her so their shoulders touched. "I'm not really sure. It's only happened once before." He stares at her for a long time before deciding on something.

"Let me try to explain. You know that feather you found by the shed? That was my feather. When I first met you, I noticed the feather and I knew you'd been to my house. Me and my brother are what people would call two-faced beings. Meaning we have two sides. The vampire side and another side. Everyone only knows the blood thirsty side because that's what we are 95 of the time. The other side is…well…what you saw. The lighter side I guess. That side only comes out when something dramatic happens to someone close to that person. So you falling off the roof was what triggered it." Van takes a breath and looks at Hitomi. She seemed to be reminiscing on something.

"Van the first night I moved here I had a dream I was in a clearing and there were white feathers whirling around me. It makes since now. It was like a sign or something." She smiles softly and hesitantly brings her hand up to his scarred cheek to run a finger down the drawn skin. His hand catches hers and he blinks, obviously confused on what to do.

Hitomi laughs and crawls over to the box and takes out the picture that was still intact. She had worked so hard on this picture. "That picture…I think it's your best work." Van stats as she turns and hands it to him. He handled it gently which surprised her. He coughs and stands up momentarily fidgeting. Hitomi stares at him curiously. He gulps before bringing out a small box. "Merry Christmas Hitomi." He says and shoves the box into Hitomis hands before turning around and looking at her wall. Hitomi opens the box and gasps.

Inside was a beautifully engraved silver feather pendent. It was about 1 ½ inches long and a slim silver chain looped through the top. On the back of the feather Hitomi blushes as she reads:

_Your guardian angel is watching over you._

Even though it didn't say love, she knew he was saying it in his own way. Tears stream down her face as she takes the necklace and pendent out of the box and call to Van, "hey Van, would you put this on for me?" Hitomi holds it up for him. His face was a sweating tomato as he kneels behind her and tries to clasp the necklace without touching her delicate skin. Her smell was so intoxicating. It was driving him mad! Finally getting the clasp on he sighs in relief and makes to stand but Hitomi stops him. She was still staring straight ahead as she bent her head sideways exposing her neck.

"Van…what would happen if you bit me?" She asks calmly. Van gulps as he feels his fangs grow long. "W-Well you'd b-become a v-vampire." He stutters trying to gain control. "What if you didn't suck the blood and just sank those sexy fangs into my neck?" Did he hear her right? "What are you saying?" He says slowly. "Answer me." She commands and he snaps up. "It would be almost impossible to bite you and not drink your blood." He answers honestly.

She turns slightly towards him and notices how he was sweating and his fangs protruded from his mouth. His eyes were turning deeper red as she smiled and turned away. "I guess you'll have to try harder." She murmurs and that was all the encouragement he needed.

A/N: Well that's the end of Chapter 3. Sorry I only briefly mentioned the wings but there will be a cute part in chapter 4 about them. Do you want me to skip the lime scene coming up or detail it at the beginning of chappie 4? They wont have sex. Just playing as Van as to control himself. Review! thanks


	4. Mistaken Words

A/N: Here's chapter 4 for those who are actually into my weird story. Thankx guys!

Chapter 4 **Mistaken Words**

Van growled low as he sank his long fangs into the tender skin of Hitomis neck. She gasps and Van withdraws immediately before blood touched his mouth. The effort had him longing for more but he knew not to do anything. Two deep holes showed on Hitomis neck and she glanced down at them with a smile. Blood formed at the top and she wipes it up with her finger and sucks on it.

An almost pathetic whimper is heard behind her as Van watches her every move with deep red eyes. She knew she was being mean for teasing him but she loved seeing him so vulnerable. Different from how he used to be. Only she could see him like this. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he kept control of his emotions. His untamed black hair falls in front of his face obscuring his eyes from her gaze.

Hitomi gently brushes the stray hair away and his hand catches hers and pulls her forcibly towards him. She lies in his lap before he flips them over so he's on top. His panting makes heat rise around Hitomis body and her rising body temperature seemed to make him even crazier. He runs his hot tongue over the other side of her neck and grazes her skin with his fangs making her suddenly want him to drink her blood.

"Van…" He stops her with two fingers to her lips while shaking his head in answer to her thought. "I cannot ruin your life like that the way someone ruined my life by placing this curse over me." Hitomi gazes up at her vampire. Her angel. Her whatever he was to her. "What curse?" She asks. He sighs and props up his elbows but doesn't move from being on top of her. His warm body heat warmed her to the bone.

"My mother was a two-faced being who married my human father. Except the curse overruled the human genes and my brother and I became full two-faced beings. My parents died of a disease and my brother and I moved here to get away from the rumors except rumors started here too and so my brother and I just isolated ourselves from the rest of town." Van explains while he runs his fangs over her collarbone.

"So why didn't you isolate yourself from me?" Hitomi asks. Van stops his fun as he had Hitomi fidgeting and her blood was pulsing faster. He really didn't know the answer to that.

"I honestly don't know." Van says before he starts to nip at the unpierced side of her neck. She gasps at his small actions and at his boldness this night. His fangs left small kniks in her skin and his body shudders before he suddenly sits up. "Hitomi…I don't want you to leave tomorrow." He says looking at her. She sees the sadness set in his now lightening red eyes as his hunger is replaced with sadness and abandonment.

"Van I don't have a choice. I'll only be gone a week." Hitomi whispers as she touches Vans face but he turns away from her. The muscles in his chest flex as he swiftly stands up and turns away from her towards the window ready to depart. He didn't like goodbyes and he definitely didn't like the thought of her leaving without him.

"Van please don't go like this." Hitomi pleads but Vans mind was set. There wasn't anything he could do about Hitomi leaving but he did know his blooding week was starting tomorrow so it actually worked out. "Tomorrow starts my blooding week. It will thankfully be done by Friday. When you get back I'll be waiting in the back of my house. Go there please." Van says in a frosty voice as he opens the window but two slender arms wrap around his waist. "Ill miss you Van." Hitomi says as a hot tear falls on his bare skin. He turns and lifts his hand slightly before dropping it to his side and jumping out the window without another word.

Hitomi collapses on the ground and cries herself to sleep that night.

The week went by agonizingly slow for Hitomi and her hand was always clutching the feather pendent thinking of Van. Right when the car came to a halt, she jumped out of the car and run into the woods without another word. Crashing the trees in her haste she tumbles into the clearing behind Vans house and looks around expectantly. It was empty. She frowns and sits waiting for what seemed like hours until a noise startles her back to reality.

Looking around she tries to find the source of the weird noise when she sees Van in the air. The sight takes her breath away as she watches his strong angelic wings flap and then he dives towards her landing a few feet away from her. Her eyes reflected all the white feathers that drifted around her and then her gaze reaches the sparkling red eyes of her angel.

Van yells and scoops her up, twirling her around, yelling happily as he embraces her so tightly she couldn't breathe. He lets her go and holds her at arms length looking her over making sure she was ok. She laughs loudly and tussles his hair. She had missed him so much!

Her gaze then flows over the snowy wings that seemed to wrap around her almost protectively. "I want to show you something." Van says and before Hitomi can answer she was in his arms and he lunged into the air. The view took her breathe away as the small town drifted away and they headed for the mountain range.

He glides down into the trees to a small, lush green clearing with a wide river on the side running down stream. "Oh Van, it's beautiful." Hitomi exclaims breathless. Van smiles softly at he before he too gazes at the secluded spot he had found while Hitomi had been away. The bad weather had suddenly ended and it was a sunny afternoon.

Van plops on the springy grass and his wings slowly vanish. "Why did they go away Van?" Hitomi asks trying to hide her sadness at the departure of those wonderful wings. "I didn't need them." Van shrugs and stretches out his legs seemingly at ease. Hitomi walks over and sits down beside Van. She was looking over his body like a hawk and it suddenly made Van fidget under her stare. 'What was she looking for?'

Hitomi notices fresh scratches on Vans shoulders. They were the first since the ones she'd seen two months ago. "Van…how come sometimes you have scratches around your body?" Hitomi asks and almost regrets it because Van had gone rigid and his eyes clouded over leaving them emotionless. "Why must you know everything?" He asks angrily. "Because I want to know everything about you!" Hitomi says loudly as she leans towards him. "I do them when I'm angry and have nothing else to take it out on. The pain makes me feel good. Makes me feel better about everything." Van says coldly. He'd not wanted the conversation to go this way.

Why couldn't they talk about something besides him. "You were angry while I was gone? What happened?" Hitomi says concerned. Van winces and decides that lying wouldn't get him anywhere. "I was very sad when you left Hitomi. More then I thought. Then I got angry at myself for…for being so sad when I'm just a heartless demon." Van finishes in a rush. Hitomis eyes soften and she smiles before leaning her head on his shoulder. "You must get angry a lot Van. You have so many scars." Hitomi whispers barely audible.

Van chuckles at that before sighing and relaxing again. Hitomi moves and crawls in front of him. "Can I see your wings again?" She asks blushing slightly. Vans eyes widen a little before he smiles and nods. His chest and back muscles tense as he arches his back and the angelic wings spring from his bare back. Hitomi gasps and her eyes are shining brightly as she looks at them.

Van wraps them around Hitomi and himself letting them have their own cocoon. She's giggling as dozens of loose feathers fly around her. Van watches them and snatches one from the air. It was the biggest one Hitomi had ever seen. "Here's your new feather to replace the one you lost." Van says and hands it to her. She takes it gently and tucks it in her ponytail. "You want to know something stupid? I called that feather my lucky charm." Hitomi says embarrassed. Van blinks and then starts laughing. Hitomi was shocked. Van rarely laughed and it sounded weird to her.

"Did it bring you luck?" Van asks still trying not to laugh anymore. Hitomi grins. "Yes. It brought me a great friend like you." Van gets a thoughtful look that was identical to the first picture Hitomi had drawn of him. "What ever happened to that huge gang you hung out with at school?" Hitomi frowns and looks at the ground. "They started thinking that I was hanging around you too much and so they stopped talking to me."

Vans shoulders sag a little. "I'm sorry. I ruined your life at school." He says. Hitomi perks up and shakes her head. "Nah. None of them were as cool and exciting as you!" Van grins and his wings spread back to stretch. "C-Can I touch your wings?" She asks shyly making Van think that that was one of his favorite looks on Hitomi.

"Sure." He says as he lays down on his stomach and turns his head to face Hitomi. She tenderly runs her hand over the feathers. "They are so soft and lovely." She murmurs to herself. Van lays his head on the ground and his body loosens up at the tender feel of her hands on his wings. "They are so beautiful Van." She says looking at him now. He sits up and says, "They aren't as beautiful as you." He clamps his mouth shut horrified that he'd said that out loud. Hitomi smiles. "After that night last week, I already know you like me Van." Van starts to chuckle. "No my hunger was in control. When that's in control I don't really know what I'm doing." He says before he hears a gasp. Hitomis face was filled with rage and hurt. He cocks an eyebrow wondering what he'd said wrong.

"So it wasn't really you doing those things then was it?!" She shrieks at him standing up. Van stutters trying to find something to say to cover up the mean thing he didn't mean to say. "Just take me home Van. NOW!" She yells at him. "But Hitomi, I didn't mean it like that!" Van tries to say but she just shakes her head. "Home NOW!" Vans heart wrenched at the site of her like this but what was said was said. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He was just stating a fact.

Van trudges over to Hitomi and picks her up in his arms. Her body was stiff and cold to his touch making him wince inwardly. He lunges into the air and the trip home was met in silence. He lands at his house in case her parents were home and she jumps out of his arms and sprints into the woods without a backward glance. Vans wings instantly disappear and rage flows through him at himself for hurting the one person who actually liked him.

Hitomi stayed in her room the whole weekend. She barely ate and she had her window locked tight. The feather Van had given her lay on her nightstand beside her bed and her hand clutched the feather pendent as tears raged through her body the entire weekend. Monday morning she was done crying but coldness had entered her heart. She had really thought that Van had cared for her more then a friend. He had bitten her and even controlled himself to not drink her blood. She was such a fool.

She threw on pants and a baggy jacket and barely touched her breakfast. Her parents had no idea about Van since they were never home and Hitomi wasn't going to tell them. She got her backpack and glanced at the large, white feather. Sighing she took it and tucked it in her ponytail before heading outside and to school.

The first two classes were uneventful but it was art that she was dreading the most. She didn't want to ever see Van again but her brain told her to be reasonable. She got in to art and was shocked to see that Van was already there. He had his head in his arms that were crossed and resting on the desk top. Hitomi sits down and he doesn't even move. She glances over her shoulder and looks him over the best she could. Her eyes wander over his tangled hair to his arms and then his hands. She stops on his hands as she stifles a gasp. He didn't have his gloves on but instead they were both wrapped in a bloody clothe.

'What happened to him?' She thinks suddenly worried despite her resolve to not care about him. She looks at the clock and notices class won't start for another three minuets. She turns fully around to face him and quietly and as gently as she could she says, "Van? Van look at me." He flinches but doesn't move. She notices his hands clenched the sides of his desk and new blood stained the already dirty clothe. "Why won't you look at me?" Hitomi asks. A muffled sound is heard but she didn't know what it was. "I can't understand you Van. Look at me." Hitomi says getting really worried. A shudder racks through Vans body before he slowly raises his head and meets the horrified gasp of Hitomi.

A raspy growl comes from Vans throat. Hitomi scans his face in horror at what happened. His face was covered in cuts and bruises and a long cut went over his left eye making it impossible for him to see out of it. His throat seemed mangled like someone tried to strangle him. Or maybe…he did all this by himself. Hitomi thinks as she notices blood still flowed down from some of the larger cuts. The one eye that was open looked hollow and devoid of emotion. He just stared blankly at her as she analyzes him.

"Oh Van…what happened?" She asks in a terrified whisper completely forgetting about how she wasn't supposed to care for him anymore. To hell with that! Deep down she knew that he did have feelings for her and that he hadn't meant to be so mean on Friday. It just hurt so badly on how he said it. Vans one eye blinks at her and only another low growl comes from his throat. "Please talk to me! I'm not mad anymore. Please?" She pleads to him but all he does is just stand up and he limps out the door. 'He has a limp too?' Hitomi thinks before grabbing her stuff and leaving the class ignoring the teachers' threat about suspending her for sluffing. (Not going to class) When she got outside, Van was going towards the school building. She ran after him and followed him in silence as he heads for the stairs that lead to the roof. She reaches the top to see him by the edge that she had fallen off of a little over a week ago.

"Van, please come here. I need to look at your wounds." Hitomi says gently. She was terrified of him being so close to the edge. "No." A broken up voice comes from Van. "I'm sorry for getting mad. Please come here." Hitomi pleads. "No. I'm the one who should be sorry. I said something wrong that hurt you and so I hurt myself for hurting you. You're the only person who's ever befriended me and I hurt you!" He ends up yelling at the end before spitting out blood onto the building.

"I know you didn't mean for it to hurt me. You were just stating a fact that you knew. I understand that now. I…" She stops as she tries to get out her true feelings. "I love you Van Fanel." Her voice came out a whisper but Van had heard it and he turns slowly to face her. She walks over to him as tears flow down her cold cheeks. Van looks down at her and she sobs as a single tear rolls down from the dull red eye. Van lifts a bandaged hand and with his unwrapped finger, brushes away the tears from her face.

"Hitomi…I…I…" He struggles with the words that were so hard to come out. She sighs and leans into him. "It's ok Van. I know what you mean this time." She murmurs and hugs him around the middle before withdrawing quickly as Van gasps in pain. "I'm sorry Van! I didn't know you were that badly hurt. Oh why did you hurt yourself so much!" Hitomi yells as fresh tears fall down her cheeks. She had done that to him. On that day she vowed to never ever get mad at him again. She helps him walk back down to the ground and they start their two mile walk to Hitomis house because Van was too weak to fly.

A/N: Well how did you like it? The lime scene wasn't as erotic as I had originally thought but if you all don't mind I'll put a better one later. Was Van beating himself up too much? I liked that idea cause it shows how much Hitomi really means to him. He's just not good at saying stuff. I have a thing for his wings too so Hitomi is going to play with his wings a lot. I think I'll have Hitomis parents find out next chapter and then just have one more chapter to signal the end of this story. Sad. Only 2 more chapters. Well plz review and I'll keep updating as fast as I can.


	5. Ripped Away

A/N: ok here's chapter 5.

Chapter 5 **Ripped Away**

Van was lying on the ground asleep inside Hitomis room. She had bandaged him up for the second time since she'd known him and she was sitting on her bed watching over him protectively. A sound outside brings her senses alert as she realizes with dread that her parents had come home early. If they see Van…she stops this train of thought not wanting to know what would happen.

Hitomi rushes down the hall to try to stall them but is met with dark faces directed in her direction. Her parents looked furious. "Um hey mom and dad. Why are you home early?" She tries to play innocent but it failed.

"Hitomi who's in your room right now?" Her father says angrily. 'How did they know?' She thinks as she doesn't know what to say. Seeing her hesitate her father charges down the hall into her room with Hitomi right behind him.

"I knew it! The people coming in the store have been talking about you hanging out with some ruffian and now we know it's true! Why the hell is he all bandaged and bleeding?" Her father turns his red face towards her. Her mom was equally angry as she too looks at her daughter waiting for an answer. Hitomi was at a lost for words. She couldn't tell them the truth.

"Fine. If you don't want to defend yourself then we have no choice but to ban you from seeing this boy again. I know you have classes with him so there's nothing we can do about that but before and after school you are not to socialize with him at all. Are we understood?" Her father states. Hitomi straightens and looks defiant before a groan is heard from Van.

"Van!" Hitomi rushes to his side as he blinks his eye open and instantly feels the tension in the room. He sits up and tries to focus on the two strangers in Hitomis room. "Van don't move. Please." Hitomi whisperers, but Van didn't like the bad feelings in the room and proceeds to stand slowly.

The swelling in his left eye had gone down but he still couldn't open it so he tries to see more clearly with his right eye. "I think it's best that he does move. Right out the door." A male voice sounds from the bigger of the two strangers. "I was just leaving." Van growls at the two before he turns towards Hitomi his face away from her parents. Hitomis face stays calm but she catches the hint he gives that he'd be waiting outside.

Van walks over to the window and to Hitomis parents protests, he climbs out and disappears into the growing sunset. When he was gone Hitomi turns fierce eyes on her parents that are well matched by her mom and dad. "Van has done nothing wrong! Can't you believe me this one time?" Hitomi yells at the top of her lungs. "Hitomi, we are very seriouse. We've heard the stories surrounding that boy and his brother. They scare us my dear. Can't you see that we're just watching out for your safety?" Her mom pleads with her to no prevail. Hitomi scowls darkly and turns her face away. Her father steps forward and with an angry face slaps Hitomi across the face leaving a huge red mark on her cheek. Hitomi gasps and her eyes widen in shock. Her father had never hurt her before.

"If you disobey us then we will have to take drastic measures to make sure you don't associate yourself with that gang banger." Her father says. Hitomis lip quivers slightly. Her eyes held such hurt and anger that her mother shrunk away from her slightly.

Her father believing that she would finally listen, turns and stalks out of the door with her mom right behind him, shutting the door quietly. Hitomi falls to the ground and sobs quietly before she remembered that Van was waiting for her. She stands and stares defiantly at the closed door before slipping on her boots and slowly opening the window trying not to make any noise.

Sliding out the window she turns and closes it not planning on coming back for awhile. Creeping towards the woods she hears a small noise to her right and she follows it till she finds Van sitting behind a bush looking at her quietly. Too quietly. He must've heard what her parents had said. She sits next to him and they stay like that in silence for almost ten minutes before Van says, "Maybe you should listen to your parents. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." He says sadly. She looks at him shocked but says determinedly, "I don't care what they do. I will not stop hanging out with you. Don't you remember what I said on the roof this morning? I mean it! I care about you so much! Nothing or no one can take me away from you." Hitomi says in a fierce voice making Van smile at her softly before turning angry and grabbing hold of her face, turning the reddened cheek towards him.

"That bastard! How dare he lay a hand on you!" Van growls loudly and starts to stand up ready to go and probably kill her dad. "Van no! It's ok. I don't think he'll do it again. He was just angry." Hitomi pleads and wins as Van sits back down and looks at the ground trying to keep his anger in check.

"How are you feeling?" She says trying to change the subject as she notices he looked very tired. "I'm ok. The only thing giving me shit is my leg that I twisted when I was fighting my brother yesterday to vent my anger." He says with a laugh. He seemed happy even though he must've been in more pain then he was letting on to. Hitomi touches the long cut over his eye gently. It was already healing but would leave another scar on his face. "I probably don't look as attractive as I did when you first saw me." He says after noticing her grim look at all the scars. She shakes her head.

"No it's not that. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore. I'm not worth it." Van looks about to protest when angry voices are heard from her room. "Oh no! They must've brought me dinner and found me missing. You must go home Van. I don't want them to see you." Hitomi says in a rush as she peeks through the bush and sees her dad looking out the window.

Van nods and crawls slowly away. Keeping low to the ground and out of site. When Hitomi can't see him anymore she slowly stands and walks back to her house ready to endure whatever punishment her dad had for her.

The next morning Hitomi leaves for school as early as she could to get away from her parents. Last night when she had come into the house, her father had beat her soundly for disobeying him while her mom was out of the room. He had said that if she did that again then they would move back to Shasta. Hitomi didn't want to move back and so she quietly accepted her beating and vowed to try and obey. She'd rather see Van during school then not at all.

She was quiet through her first two classes and in art she didn't even look up when Van came in and sat behind her. She lowered her head as he touches her shoulder trying to get her attention. When that failed he slipped a note under her elbow and failing to fight the urge to not read it she unfolds it reading:

_Why are you ignoring me? What did your father do? _

Hitomi gulps and then writes down everything that had happened and everything that her father had said. Passing it back to him she waits for a reply. All the students were watching her closely and she had the crazy thought that they knew what had happened and they were happy. They didn't want anyone to hang out with Van. They all seemed to hate him and they were just basing their feelings off of stupid rumors! The thought made Hitomi angry at such cruel judgment and knew that she was Vans only friend. She couldn't ditch him just because the entire school and her parents wanted her to.

Settling her resolve she turns fully to Van and her green eyes meet his bright red eye. His eye shown with love for her even though he couldn't say it out loud she knew it was there. She puts her hand and his and she glances at the still bandaged hand remembering how he had done it.

While they were walking home to her house he had said he smashed his fists into every mirror in their house. Angry that he couldn't see his face and furious that he had such a curse. And he said that she probably liked him before he became so ugly with all the scars on his face.

Remembering that she smiles and looks at him with shining green eyes. She wouldn't let anyone get between them. Even if they moved, she would stay with Van. She loved him and she wouldn't leave him ever. Turning away from him she faces the front and takes out her sketch pad. She starts sketching a picture from an idea he had given her before.

Curious, Van tries to look over her shoulder but she moves it out of view while smiling over her shoulder. Van scowls and slumps into his seat hating to be patient.

It took her all period and the next period to finally finish the picture. She meets Van on the roof with her smuggled steak and she hands him the picture which he grasps tenderly. It had two different faces of him. The one on the left had his face like the first day she'd met him and his eyes were narrowed and his expression was that of constant anger, while the one on the right had his face with the gash on his right cheek and the one going through his left eye but his expression was calm and happy.

"I personally like the one on the right." Hitomi says cheerfully. Van looks up at her and smirks. "Thanks Hitomi." They sat in a comfortable silence as Hitomi watches Van gulp down his raw steak. "Van…what are we going to do about my parents? If anyone sees us around each other after or before school they will move away." Hitomi says slowly wanting to know what Van said.

Van licks the blood off his fingers and stares at her for a long time before replying, "You won't leave with them. You'll come stay with me and Folken." He pauses as if considering something before continuing, "And if they come to my house, I'll take you to that spot by the river where no one can find us except maybe Folken but he wouldn't look for us." Hitomi relaxes after he says that and leans into him for comfort that only he could give. Van blushes slightly before gently wrapping his arms around her. He still wasn't used to this new affection he was receiving.

In gym the same day they were going to play dodge ball (A/N: i don't know how other schools played dodge ball but at my school the students form a circle and throw balls at the other students in the circle trying to hit them and get them out) and both Van and Hitomi were in the middle. Evil looks were passed between the ball throwers and Hitomi had a sick feeling.

The coach blows the whistle and all the balls were directed towards Van. He probably knew what they were planning because he gracefully slides between the balls as they zoom by like in slow motion. He was so fast that Hitomi could barely keep her eyes following his movements. The class turns angry looks on him and he smirks and shrugs his shoulders as his one eye glints with smugness. Hitomi stands close to him and squeezes his hand in appraisal at his antics.

His smirk turns to a small smile as he turns towards her. Suddenly from out of nowhere another ball comes heading towards Hitomi. Van sees it and grabs Hitomi pushing her out of the way before he dives just making it out of the balls way. Hitomi shakes her head and stands with her own smug look as she glares at her fellow classmates. They glare back but it was obvious they had given up.

Hitomi walks home and knows that Van was following her at a distance. She hadn't wanted to get beaten again and Van knew it so he stayed a respectable distance away. That night Hitomi sighs as she lies on her stomach on top of her bed. It was around 3 in the morning but she still couldn't sleep. This was one of the first school nights where Van hadn't come to her window and she just couldn't get to sleep. Her parents had acted normal to her again like everything was fine but it wasn't.

Hitomi acted cold to them and barely ate any dinner before locking herself in her room and stared at all the pictures that covered her walls. Her parents had said that she could keep her pictures just because they wouldn't cause her harm. She scowls at this thought. Van had never caused her harm. Not even when she first met him he didn't hurt her. She stared out the window again and saw only blackness. Fighting the urge to run all the way to Vans house, Hitomi walks over to her desk and picks up the feather that Van had given her.

She runs it over her cheek as she had done the first day she'd moved here. "Oh Van…" She whispers aloud as she falls into a fit full sleep with the feather up against her cheek.

It's been another month since her parents had forbidden her to associate with Van outside of school. They had been doing pretty well and everything seemed okay until the end of January comes around.

Hitomi comes home to find her room bare. She runs to her parents demanding an explanation. They look at her like she should know what happened. "We heard from some kids at school that you hang out with that boy after school before coming home." Hitomi looks at them shocked. What were they talking about? She made sure she came right home. The students were going against her to hurt Van. "You can't believe them! I come right home every fucking day!" She screams at them but they don't even flinch. Suddenly her dad moves towards her and puts a rag over her mouth. It smelled funny and before she could react she had fallen unconscious.

Waking up several hours later to find herself in her parents car driving through the Dask mountains, Hitomi starts to cry loudly while screaming at her parents to take her back to Lico. They seemed deaf to her words as they kept driving in silence. She tried the doors and found them locked tight. They had made sure she wouldn't be able to get out. She slumped against the seat and grasped the feather pendent tightly while tires streamed down her face.

She looks outside her window and found it had started to storm. Rain lashed against the car as if the weather was also against her. In one last ditch effort she unrolls her window and flings her head out the window. "VAN! VAN HELP ME!" She screams at the top of her lungs. The wind whips away her words and she feels arms grab her and yank her back in. Her mother frantically rolls up the window as Hitomi sobs into the seat.

Hitomi felt helpless as the car carried her further away from her Van. 'Oh Van…I vowed to never leave you and now it's out of my hands. I feel so helpless…' Hitomi thinks as she lies lifeless in the back of the car. Watching her world crash down around her made her feel completely void of life.

Her last hope was that he somehow hears her desperate cry of help but even she knew that was impossible. The winds were angry enough to carry her voice far away. Away from Van. With those depressing thought engraved into her head, Hitomi falls asleep hoping to never wake up.

A/N: Well what do you think? Review please! I'll hopefully have chapter 6 up by the end of today. .


	6. Dreaming of you

A/N: Ok I lied. It took me longer to write chapter 6 then I thought. I'm really sorry for taking so long!

Chapter 6 **Dreaming of you**

It's been a week since Hitomis parents had stripped her bare of her happiness. She was going to her old school again but none of it mattered to her. Nothing mattered because she wasn't with Van. She barely got any sleep at all and when she did, her mind plagued her with thoughts of Van and what he must be doing right now.

It was Friday. One whole week since she'd been taken from her new home. Her parents were having a BBQ with their old friends tomorrow to celebrate being back home but Hitomi didn't have anything to celebrate. Sitting in her room she stares dully at the pictures of Van that she had hung up on her walls. They were her only happiness left. Seeing his face even if was drawn on a piece of paper made her feel warm inside.

Feeling like sleep was the only answer to her sadness, she crawls into bed and tries to sleep away her depression forever. After about an hour of tossing and turning, Hitomi finally drops into a fitful sleep and is instantly surrounded by people. Her glowing self glides through the throng of people recognizing them as her parents' friends. She looks around and sees that she was in her parents' backyard and that this was the BBQ planned for tomorrow. Why the hell was she dreaming about this!? She notices she was carrying her sport duffle bag and wondered what it was for when screaming is heard.

Everyone was looking at the sky and she turns to see what everyone was afraid about but she could only see a black splotch because of the suns glares. It made her vision spotted and she couldn't see what was happening. Rough hands push her down and her dads voice yells, "Stay away from her demon!" What demon was he talking about?

BRRRRIIINNNG. Hitomi jerks awake as her alarm goes off signaling it was time to get up for school. Wait a minute. It was Saturday! Dammit. She forgot to turn the alarm off for the weekend. Hitomi groans and falls back into her bed trying to remember the dream she had. It had seemed almost real but she just couldn't get herself to remember.

Sighing she turns on her side not wanting to get up. Her parents' dinner would start at 3 pm and Hitomi didn't want to go help with the preparations. It was her parents' stupid dinner. Not hers. Lying in bed a while longer she sighs again and thinks about Van.

Meanwhile, a week earlier, Van comes into art class to see that Hitomis seat was empty. That was odd. He thinks as he sits. She was never late. He waits impatiently for her to come but when the bell rings and she still doesn't come he gets worried and stands to leave class. Ignoring the teachers' protests he stalks out the door and heads for Hitomis house. Something didn't seem right and he had a sickening feeling in his stomach.

Upon reaching her house his worst fears become reality. The house was bare and a For Sale sign was pinned up out front on a post. 'No! How could this happen?' He thinks as he sits down on the front lawn to think things through. He probably sat there all day before a faraway voice pieces through his mind. 'VAN! Van help me!' It screamed and he stood up instantly looking around. It had been Hitomis voice and she was in danger but he couldn't see her.

He searches the area until night falls and he comes up empty handed and totally confused. He had heard her voice but she is nowhere to be found. He scratches his head and stops. His head. Did the voice come from inside his head? He scoffs at the nonsense in that thought and decides to sleep on it and then in the morning he would keep searching for her.

When morning came and he still couldn't find her, by the end of the day he was willing to believe her voice had sounded in his head. It was late Saturday night when he came to the conclusion that her parents must've moved away with her but why would she let them take her? Hadn't she said she'd never leave him? Maybe she had changed her mind about him after all. Maybe she couldn't take being punished because of him. He could understand but it still hurt.

That must've been what it was. He tries to hide the hurt that that thought caused him and he instead sought out his brother and spared with him all night to forget about Hitomi.

By Wednesday however Hitomi still hadn't left Vans mind and he was too tired to spar with Folken anymore. The taunts at school had little if any effect on him but he was constantly singled out by large groups of guys and beaten the shit out of. Without Hitomi, he just didn't care anymore and let them have their way. What was the point in fighting anyways? He asked himself every time they would approach him.

Deciding that something worst must've happened to Hitomi to make her move away from him. He wanted to believe that she had gotten ambushed and they forced her to move but his self esteem had dropped levels these last couple of days and he told himself that she realized how stupid she had been to fall in love with a demon slash angel being.

Wednesday night found Van mopping in the small living room. Folken walks in and sighs as he sees his brother acting so childish. "Van, you either have to get over this girl or you must go after her." Folken states. Van looks up at his brother with a lost look on his face. "She probably doesn't want me to go after her. She probably left on her own free will." Van says sadly. Folken growls and walks over to Van and punches him in the arm. "Why are you being so stupid? Can't you see that if she didn't like you she would've stopped hanging out with you long before this happened?" Folken yells at his younger brother as realization dawns on him.

"You love her don't you." Folken says simply. It wasn't a question, more like stating a simple fact. Van looks up sharply and stands finally knowing what to do. What Folken had said made sense. "Yes." Van says with determination in his eyes. The scar over his left eye having just healed enough for him to finally see with both eyes again. "Then go to her you dumbass." Folken says before leaving the room.

'Yes…I do love her. I've always loved her from the first day I saw her with her vampire shirt on.' Van thinks as he rushes out the door and stands outside suddenly not knowing where to go. He thinks through all the conversations he had had with Hitomi when they first got together and he centers on one in particular.

She was telling him about her old town named Shasta and how she hadn't had any friends where she lived. She had explained how her house had been really big, like a mansion, and how it had stood out from the rest because it was red with a pointed green roof. He also recalled her saying that the drive here was boring because they just stayed on the same road the whole way.

That was all the information he needed as he takes his jacket and shirt off and wills his two angelic wings to appear. They burst from his back and his lunges into the air flying full speed towards the Dask mountains following the winding road towards his destination. Hitomi.

"Hitomi! Get down here now and help bring the food out on the tables for our guests! They will be arriving soon!" Her moms screeches pierce through Hitomis dreams as she sits up quickly realizing she had actually fallen back to sleep. 'Dammit I don't want to help her out!' Hitomis mind screams. Hitomi grumbles as she dresses in a pair of tight blue shorts and a matching blue tank top. It was a lot warmer in Shasta then Lico but she missed the cool, crisp air of the mountains.

After getting dressed she notices her sports duffel bag was still out from her unpacking. An idea suddenly struck her. She would run away. While her parents were distracted with their stupid BBQ, she would sneak out and take a bus to the other side of town where they wouldn't find her, and then she'd find some way back to Lico. Jittery with renewed excitement, Hitomi rapidly pulls shirts and pants off their hangers and flings them into the duffel bag.

Adding shoes and under garments she was just able to fit her sketch pad and all the drawings of Van into the now bulging bag. She smiles triumphantly down at her bag and hides it in the closet until the right moment comes when she'll make her escape.

Heading down the stairs to the kitchen, Hitomi smiles for the first time in a week. A couple hours later the BBQ was in full swing and Hitomi was fidgeting violently. She wanted to leave but something told her to stay awhile longer. She had been thinking of coming out here before she left to tell her parents that she just couldn't stay with them any long and that she was leaving. After all, she was almost 18 now and she would soon be an adult.

Nodding her head she went inside and ran up the stair to her now bare room. Grabbing her duffel bag just instinctively feels behind her head for the white feather and its presence calms her. Heading down stairs she walks outside and heads towards her parents. As she walks someone screams and she looks to see people shielding their eyes and pointing up at something in the sky.

Turning around she blinks trying to see what it was when suddenly someone pushes her to the ground and her father yells, "Stay away from her you demon." The words echo in Hitomis mind as those same words come back to her from the dream she had last night. It was coming true! Hitomi struggles to her feet as looks up to see Van flying down towards her. His eyes were focused on her alone and she felt her heart leap at the site of him flying so gracefully through the air.

"Stay away from him Hitomi!" She could hear her father yelling but she ignored him. Her eyes were locked on two deep red orbs and she kneels to pick up the duffel bag that she now knew the real reason why she had packed it. A rough hand grabs her shoulder and she breaks its hold on hers as she starts sprinting across the yard. Her parents were screaming behind her to stop but she didn't listen.

Van comes nearer and Hitomi slings the duffle around her shoulder and runs into Vans strong arms as he skims the bottom low enough for her grasp hold of his muscular body and then with one great flap of his wings he rises into the air and leaves Hitomis home behind forever.

Hitomi stops writing and sighs happily as she closes her book that she had just finished writing. She looks at the cover and smiles. It was called The Two-Faced Beings.

A/N: Well what do you guys think? Sorry it's so short. Did the ending make sense? I got the idea from The Outsiders. That's a good book by the way. Do you want me to do a sequel? I think I might. I really like this story but I wanted to end it that way. Review and tell me if I should post a sequel. I'll probably write one anyways but I'll post it if I know people are still interested enough to keep reading! Thanks and review!


End file.
